


The New Guy

by Readinater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readinater/pseuds/Readinater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a high school AU in which Dean is the quarterback for the football team and Castiel is the new kid. Dean becomes affectionate of Castiel over time. Dean is super protective of Sam. Also, John is alive for the whole fanfic and he is a drunkard who beats his children. </p><p>Additional Warnings are: tw, trigger warning, anorexia, alcoholism, physical abuse<br/>Please tell me if I missed any.</p><p>My beta is hawkeyeshadow</p><p>Oh and I will probably change the title. It's just one I came up with off the top of my head because I didn't have one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just character descriptions, settings, lifestyles, etc.  
> Please read it anyway, the story should make more sense after doing so.

Dean Winchester was your average all-American teenage boy. He was quarterback on the football team, because that’s what his father raised him to do. He also could fix up a broken down car to mint condition, regardless of the previous damage done to it. While speaking to Dean, one would undoubtedly hear some obscure pop-culture trivia. All of that was great, but nothing mattered more to him than his little brother Sam Winchester.  


Sam, though pushed to follow his brother’s footsteps in being a football star, spent most of his time studying for school. Sam’s goals were to have a perfect 4.0 gpa by the time he graduated, and to attend law school at Stanford University. So far, Sam was on the right track to achieve his goals, no matter the cost. He was far more headstrong than his brother Dean. Whereas Dean followed their dad’s word like a soldier receiving orders from a general, Sam fought their dad tooth and nail his whole life.  


As far as appearances go, Dean was a little rough around the edges. He was always wearing a leather jacket with jeans and combat boots. He had short blond hair and bright green eyes. His face was covered in freckles. It was clear to everyone that he was very strong, both by his bulging muscles through his jacket, but also due to the way he played football with brute strength. At school Dean was a ladies-man. He could have his pick of any of the girls at school. Partially because of his good looks, partially due to him being a star football player, but mostly because he treated everyone with respect and dignity unless someone messed with his brother.  
Sam on the contrast was often compared to a puppy. He had big warm brown eyes which, when used correctly could get anyone to trust him. He had long wavy chocolate brown hair. He was a tall, skinny lad. Sam was often too nice for his own good. Meaning that between his bean stick figure, and his nice nature, he was an easy target for lurking bullies.  


Because their dad had a job that required him to travel around the country, Dean for all intents and purposes, raised Sam. They didn’t live in a very nice home, and because Dean would burn the house down upon entering the kitchen, they often ate at the local burger joint. They didn’t have a luxurious life, but it suited them. However, on the rare occasion that their father- John Winchester was home, he was often drunk. Many a night Dean and Sam would awake to John barging into the house creating a ruckus. Angrily he yelled and shouted at his sons. And Dean, would protect his brother and take the brunt of it. Even so, Dean loved his father. Probably because the best days were the days when his father was home and sober. John taught and played football with Dean and Sam. When that happened, the laughter, love, and admiration that Dean exuded would permeate the air, until the infectious feeling inspired Sam to play along.


	2. The Reclusive Transfer

Today was the typical February the 14, aka Valentines Day. Dean had an obscene amount of girls hanging off of him, practically begging him to choose them as his Valentine. It was a well known fact that Dean would not have a Valentine, he hadn’t in previous years, and wasn’t planning on breaking the streak.

“Heads up Winchester!” The running back of the team shouted to Dean as he threw a football in Dean’s direction. As expected Dean caught the ball with ease. Causing the surrounding girls to swoon.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, indicating that it was time to go to class. “See you in practice Johnson.” Dean said as he turned to head to science class. It was his favorite class of the day because it was a lab class and everyday was a new experiment, and Dean just loved a hands on class. It helped that he got to cause minor explosions.

When Dean got to class he lounged in his tiny chair like it was the most comfortable seat ever. Naturally, some of the students walked over to chat with the coolest guy in school. Dean mentally sighed, he liked being well-liked, but being popular was exhausting. He could not catch a break until he got home. Which is why he was grateful that Mr. Colson, the science teacher, created a seating chart in which Dean sat alone.

“Rrrrrrriiiingggg”, the obnoxious bell rang indicating that class had begun.

“Now class, we have a new student joining us. I want you to give your undivided attention to him when he introduces himself.” A collection of quiet groans came from various students. Presumably they wanted class to begin because, as the whiteboard indicated, they would be doing busywork for the day. Which meant that they could converse with their friends throughout the period. Looking towards his teacher, Dean saw an awkward boy nervously walking around Mr. Colson to tell everyone about himself. Then Colson gave the boy a nudge to indicate that it was okay to begin speaking.

“Hello. My name is Castiel. I used to be homeschooled.” Castiel spoke in a stilted way. He seemed very unsure of himself. Not to mention that he didn’t speak in the common vernacular that Dean was used to hearing. He had a rough deep voice that was strange to hear coming from such a skinny boy. Castiel had dark brown messy hair. Dean couldn’t decide if it was the kind of messy hair that would take hours to style, or if Castiel had left his hair the way it was when he woke up. He had grey-blue eyes, as far as Dean could tell from the back of the room. He was wearing a large trenchcoat, with a button up and a tie. He must not know how to dress to avoid bullying, Dean thought.

Mr. Colson motioned to Castiel to sit in the empty seat beside Dean. Colson gave Dean an apologetic look, knowing that Dean enjoyed sitting by himself. “I trust that Mr. Winchester will be welcoming and will give you any help that you need to settle down in this class.” Castiel promptly walked to the chair adjacent from Dean. “Hello.” Greeted Castiel.

Dean grunted in response.

“I don’t understand. Mr. Colson said that you would be welcoming.” Wow, this guy really doesn’t know the proper social conventions, does he?

“Hey.” Dean decided to be polite. “Give me your schedule.”

“What would you need my schedule for?”

“To show you where your classes are dumbass.” Dean said, his voice slick with sarcasm. Castiel looked hurt, as if Dean meant it when he called Castiel a dumbass. To which Dean’s expression became overcome with regret and remorse.

“Don’t look like that. Please. I didn’t mean what I said, it was a joke. I promise.”

“I don’t understand why that is funny.” Dean looked at Castiel as if he had grown a second head.

“You really aren’t used to talking with others. Are you?”

“I haven’t really conversed with anyone other than you, if that’s what you are asserting.” _I think I may have just met, and possibly befriended Boo Radley. If you had asked me this morning if that would happen, I would have never believed it._

“Yeah. I guess that’s what I’m saying. You didn’t ever hand me your schedule, so I could help you.” Said Dean to return to the original topic. To which Castiel responded by grabbing his schedule.

After looking it over, Dean realized that they had Language Arts, Geometry, and that they had the same lunch. “Sweet. We have a couple of periods together. If you want, I can convince those teachers to let us sit with each-other.”

“That is satisfactory. Do you expect me to sit with you?” Dean chuckled inside at the word choice. Where did this guy come from?

“You’re my friend aren’t you?”

“I was not aware of our companionship. The idea of you being my friend is pleasing.”

“It’s settled then, you are going to sit with me at lunch.”

✥

Castiel scanned the school cafeteria, searching for Dean. After a while, Castiel spotted him sitting with some large muscular men and some pretty girls. Castiel could tell that Dean enjoyed sitting there with his friends presumably. He appeared to be laughing at some joke.

After a spout of courage, Castiel began to trudge over to Dean, while reassuring himself that he should go. _It’s not as if I have anywhere else to sit. And he did say that we are friends. Isn’t a social custom that friends sit together isn’t it?_ With those thoughts Castiel began walking faster with even more courage.

“Hey Cas! Long time no see!” Dean exclaimed when he noticed Castiel.

“My name is Castiel.”

“I know that, it’s a nickname.”

“Do friends give each other nicknames?” Castiel asked, appearing to be utterly confused.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, well then you can call me Cas because we are friends.” Castiel stated trying to become accustomed to the social norms.

One of the girls sitting near Dean looked at him and smirked “Hey Dean, where did you find this freak-show?”

“Hey barbie, shouldn’t you be welcoming Cas into school rather than judging him? Since you’re I dunno a cheerleader. As such you are expected by the school to be a rolemodel. I guess stereotypes have some merit to them.” Dean retorted peeved by her question.

She harrumphed and left undoubtedly annoyed by Dean standing up for him.

Castiel meanwhile stood awkwardly unsure if this was his cue to leave or if he should stick around.

“Don’t worry about Britney, she can be a raving bitch sometimes. And believe me I would know.” A football player welcomed Cas to sit with them.

“What makes you an expert on Britney?” Cas asked wondering how that name-calling was justified.

“Well I dated her for a year before Dean here enlightened me on her treatment of others. And because she wasn’t exactly the kindest girlfriend. Oh and I’m Brad but everyone ‘round here just calls me Wilson.” The quarterback said not bothered by the question.

Dean patted the seat next to him, “Come on Cas, with her gone you have an open seat next to me.” When Dean said that Castiel noticed that he was still standing.

Then the football players began engorging themselves with copious amounts of food while Castiel sat there appalled.

After finishing his sandwich Dean noticed that Castiel hadn’t eaten a crumb and that he didn’t even have a lunch. “Where’s your lunch?”

“I don’t eat lunch”

Dean shrugged it off, it was nothing he hadn’t seen before. If the crowd of girls weren’t eating salads, they weren’t eating at all.

“Do you want help catching up with you classes? I bet my brother could get you on caught up.” Dean changed the subject.

“I do believe that I am behind in my subjects. I do not understand why you would offer up your brother’s services instead of your own. Particularly because you are the one in my classes.”

“You don’t want my help, trust me. I’m just a dumb jock. My brother though, man the guy’s practically a genius. Besides, he loves any excuse to get to work on more homework.” Castiel could see the pure admiration Dean had for his brother in his green eyes.

“Alright, well I accept your offer on the condition that your brother actually wants to help me.”

Dean rolled his eyes as if to say that of course his brother would want to help. “Lemme guess, you need a ride.” Dean slouched back into his chair, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“I don’t have any transportation prepared at the moment.” Cas stated.

“Well its a plan then. Meet me after school, I will be standing near my car. It’s a black Impala.” Dean was feeling an inexplicable giddiness then. So much, that he was smiling shamelessly.


	3. Homework at Bobby's

Castiel walked out of class into the bright sunlit parking lot. He held his hand up to shield himself from the sun. Now, where would I find a black, what did he say? Impala. Cas gave up trying to locate the car and began looking for Dean. It didn’t take Castiel very long to find him. Dean was leaning up against his car. He appeared to be at peace. Dean looked very relaxed and happy as he was waiting. _I almost don’t want to disturb him. Almost._ Cas headed over to his new friend who didn’t notice Cas right away.

“Dean.” Cas stated with his gravelly voice. Dean lost his composure, startled by the sudden ‘awakening’. He opened his eyes to find Cas staring straight into his eyes.

“Oh, um hello.” Dean said surprised, but didn’t move. It was as if he was compelled to stay there.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me you have a boyfriend.” That brought Dean back to reality.

Dean coughed a couple of times before he was able to respond “I don’t have a boyfriend, Sam. Anyways, he’s a new student. I told him you’d help him get up to date in his classes. You game?”

Sam stared at his brother, eyebrow raised indignantly clearly questioning whether Dean was serious. “I don’t mind, but I still don’t believe that he’s not your boyfriend.”

“Whatever, you’re in the back.”

“I know, Pretty boy is sitting in the front, that way you can hold hands.” Sam smirked. Then he turned, and acknowledged Castiel’s presence.

“Name’s Sam. What’s yours?” Sam greeted him with his hand stretched out.

“I am Castiel.” He stared at the outstretched hand, unsure what to do.

“Cas?” Dean looked at him. “You shake it.”

Castiel grasped Sam’s hand and shook it awkwardly. Their hands were moving similarly to jello.

Dean chuckled and got in the car.

✥

Castiel found himself gripping the seat, Dean was driving incredibly fast. He was whipping around corners while singing along to Led Zeppelin.

“Don’t worry, my brother is a very good driver. He’s just showing off. You’ll survive this trip unharmed.” Sam said, noticing Cas’s discomfort.

Dean pulled into what appeared to be a junkyard full of old cars. Most of the vehicles were completely rusted over and smashed up in one way or another. A few even had plants growing out of them.

“Uncle Bobby’s?” Sam asked confused as to why they weren’t home.

“I figured while you tutored Cas I could work help Bobby work on cars. Besides, Dad is supposed to be home today, I figured we’d give Cas a warm welcoming rather than scare him.”

That satisfied Sam as he pulled Castiel out of the car before he could start asking questions. They followed Dean into the kitchen.

“Hey Cas, you want anything? We’ve got beer and water. I don’t think you want any of the food here. We’ll head over to Pick-Quick on the way out for some burgers.”

“No thank you, I’m good.”

At that Dean grabbed two beers and left them to study. Dean headed to the garage and found Bobby working underneath a 1970 Corvette. Bobby rolled out when he heard a clamour from the door shutting. Dean handed his Uncle a beer and they worked on the car and drank together.

✥

****  


“Well you’re at least prepared for Geometry. Math is the hardest subject to catch up on solely because its a building block class. Tomorrow, if you don’t have anything going on we can work on the rest of your classes. I’m sure Dean wouldn’t mind.” Sam said, sounding like a teacher.

“I don’t have any previous engagements.” Castiel said, appearing slightly less composed than normal. His trenchcoat was hanging on the chair he was sitting on, not to mention that his blue tie had been loosened.

“Come on, lets go tell Dean we’re done.” Cas followed Sam to the garage where the found Dean covered in grease.

“What’s up doc?” Dean asked looking spent. He’d been working on the Corvette for over three laborious hours and was exhausted.

“I’m hungry.” Sam whined.

“About damn time, I was about to get dangerously hungry.”

“Who’s this?” Bobby asked referring to Castiel.

“My name is Castiel.” Cas answered stoic as ever.

“Cas is a new student at school. Sam’s tutoring him.”

“Real conversationalist isn’t he?” Bobby asked rhetorically.

“Nah, he hasn’t really been around well, anyone I don’t think.”

“Alright well ya idjits oughta get some food.”

With that the trio headed out to Pick- Quick.

 


	4. Dean's Demise

The Impala rumbled into the designated “Winchester” parking space. Sam and Dean looked around the parking lot and noticed their dad wasn’t there yet. Together they walked up the stairs to their apartment on floor two.

“Sammy, can I use your laptop?”

“I have some studying I should do, that’s more important than Busty Asian Beauties.” Sam said referring to the porn website that Dean often visited.

“Dude not cool. You don’t know that, that’s what I was going to do.” To that Sam gave Dean a look that said Really? We both know that’s what you were going to do.

Sam settled at the table with his books and his laptop and began studying.

✥

Knock Knock Knock. The Winchester brothers jumped at the angry knocking emanating from the door. Whenever John Winchester was drunk he always fumbled with the keys and usually couldn’t figure out a way in, so he got into the practice of knocking on the door in his befuddled state.

“Shit” Dean swore under his breath.

“Sammy, just go to our bedroom I’ll get the door.” Sam looked like he wanted to argue and stand by his brothers side, but one look from Dean and he did as he was told.

Dean opened up the door and immediately an angry fist began swinging toward his face.

Crunch.

“You didn’t answer your phone when I called you! For all I’d known you and Sam were dead! And you were  here watching Cartoons you useless piece of shit” John Winchester bellowed spitting out the word Cartoons as if it were disgusting.

Gulp.

Dean checked his phone and sure enough, one missed call from dad flashed on his screen.

“I’m sorry. I know I fucked up. You know I would never EVER let any harm come to Sam.” Dean stood his ground doing his best to look menacing. He knew he should have left his phone on vibrate instead of silence. However, he knew he had to ‘man up’ otherwise his dad would continue to beat him.

“Where is Sam anyway? Is he gone?” John continued to berate Dean.

“He’s in our bedroom. Asleep.” Dean said with emphasis on the word asleep in order to hopefully deter his dad from barging in and beating Sam.

Unfortunately, that didn’t work. John marched straight into their bedroom in search for the youngest Winchester.

It didn’t take him long to find Sam wide awake cowering in his bed.

“LIAR!” John shouted. Dean winced. He hoped the neighbors couldn’t hear, and if they could they’d heard every other evening like this.

Dean dashed in the bedroom hoping to deter his dad once more. Unfortunately it worked.

Swing.

Crunch.

Sam started crying at the sight of his bloody brother. The one who was always supposed to protect him.

John turned. “And you! You coward! Only pussies cry!” John began to swing towards Sam. But thankfully, like always Dean came to the rescue. He pushed his dad down and knocked him out with one hit. Dean didn’t like hitting his dad and the only time he ever did was to get him away from Sam.

As soon as John was knocked out Dean collapsed. The last thing he heard was Sam’s choked up voice crying his name.

 


	5. Dean Gets Patched Up

“D-Dean?” Sam asked quivering from the shock. He hurried to his brother on the floor. Sam carefully turned his brother over so that he was on his back. Sam sniffled when he saw how bloody Dean was.

Sam could see that Dean was struggling to open his bruised eyes.

“Sammy?”

“Dean! Are you okay?” Sam’s tears had slid down his cheek and onto Dean’s broken face.

“Of course. I’m always okay Sammy. You know that. Are you okay?” Dean saw Sam’s broken smile after his response.

“Yeah. No harm done. You saved me.”

“I will always save you. You know that.”

“He was bad tonight. Worse than usual.”

It was clear that Dean was trying to move his face into his trademark smirk. “It was nothing I couldn’t take.”

“We still gotta move dad to his room. I don’t want to find out how he’d react to waking up in our room. Yeah?”

“Definitely. Call Bobby. He’ll help. I can’t do the heavy lifting as usual.”

“I will. You know I could help though right?”

“Of course Sammy. You and those chicken arms.” Dean chuckled.

✥

After Bobby had dragged John into his bed he began cleaning Dean up. “You okay son?”

Dean winced from the Hydrogen Peroxide that was being poured on his face. “Aren’t I always okay?”

Bobby grimaced. He remembered what it was like when he was a kid. It broke his heart that his two boys were going through the same experiences that he went through.

“Idjit. You’ll end up dead one of these days if you aren’t careful.” Bobby said fondly.

“Nah. I can hit back if I need to. It’s not hard. Not when he’s this drunk anyways. Just one little punch and his daylights are knocked out. I just don’t like to hit back. Not unless he’s trying to get Sam. Then he’s got another thing coming.”

“You can’t always be a hero Dean. I could take a punch you don’t know.” Sam said, trying to prove that Dean shouldn’t always protect him.

Dean immediately got up and grabbed at the seams of his brother’s shirt, looking into Sam’s eyes. That way Sam would know he was serious. “I don’t ever want to hear you say that again. You hear me Sammy? Never again. I will always protect you from dad. Always. Until my dying day.” After he’d said his piece he pulled his brother into a hug. “I love you, jerk.” Sam whispered. “You too, bitch.” Dean responded.

“Are you guys done with the chick flick moment? Cause I’m not done stitching Dean up.” Bobby said, interrupting the brothers.

At that Dean pulled right apart from his brother.

✥

By the time Bobby had left, it was one in the morning.

“Come’n Sam. Its time for bed.”

They both got into their bunks. Just before Dean would fall asleep he heard Sammy’s little voice from below. “Dean, would you come stay in my bed with me. I’m scared.”

The Winchester brothers never admit defeat. At least not until late at night after a run in with their dad.

“Of course.” Dean said automatically. With that he crawled out of the top bunk and rolled into bed with his brother. Dean could feel Sam quivering.

“He was really scary tonight.”

“Yeah. Come on. Go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

It wasn’t long before you could hear them both snore.

****  
  



	6. Bruises

When Castiel arrived at school the next morning, he went straight to his first class since he had nowhere else to go. He grabbed one of his textbooks and began studying, eager to catch up with his classes.

“RRRrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg” The school bell sounded, startling Castiel.

It wasn’t long after that, that Dean strolled in class, walking in his signature strut. Immediately Cas noticed the dark purple splotches on his friend’s face.

“Your face indicates that you were in a fight Dean.” Cas said, curious to know who had injured his ~~beautiful~~ face.

“No, hey how are you? You get right down to business, eh?” Dean said, not eager to explain. His friends left him alone, it wasn’t the first time he had come to school all messed up. Everyone figured that he was a punch-happy testosterone fueled teenage boy. It was easier that way, and believable.

Castiel waited, expecting an answer.

“I fell.” Dean said, not convincingly. Even ignorant Cas could see through that lie.

_It is apparent that I must do some sleuthing, Dean does not wish to tell me. Maybe I should leave it alone. But his ~~handsome~~ face!_

“Your father did this.” Castiel said. It was a statement, not a question. He remembered Dean’s explanation as to why they were at Uncle Bobby’s instead of their place.

_“I figured while you tutored Cas I could help Bobby work on cars. Besides, Dad is supposed to be home today, I figured we’d give Cas a warm welcoming rather than scare him.”_

Dean said nothing, but somehow, Cas knew. He felt a rage swell up inside of him. Which was pretty unusual for him.

“Is Sam okay?” Cas asked suddenly, when he remembered Dean’s sweet little brother.

“Of course he is. You think I would let him get hurt?”

“Obviously not, I just didn’t know if you could protect him.”

Dean grunted in response.

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes for an extended length of time. He hoped his eyes would express what he found difficult in words.

“Okay man, you gotta stop that, it’s getting weird.” Dean said after a few moments.

“What are your plans for lunch. I don’t really feel like eating in the commons today, thought I’d go to the library.”

“I feel honored that you invited me Dean.”

✥

Dean was eating in silence, while Cas sat peacefully.

Cas found his thoughts wandering while the silence engulfed them. He couldn’t help but feel protective over Dean even though Dean could more than handle himself. _Is there anything whatsoever that I could do to save Dean from his father? I’m fairly certain that Dean would be pissed if I called CPS, but what else can I do? Perhaps call Bobby and see if there is anyway that Sam and Dean could possibly live with him?_

Unknowingly, Cas let out a frustrated sigh. There wasn’t any easy solution to this problem.

“What’s wrong Cas?” Dean asked startling Castiel from his thoughts.

“Hmm?” _How did Dean notice that I’m frustrated? Was it something on my face? Or what? I’m not used to people being so adept at reading my emotions and thoughts._

“You made a sigh that sounded particularly frustrated.” Dean explained.

“Oh, nothing just some difficult schoolwork that I need Sam to help me with.” Cas lied, hoping he was convincing.

Dean had no idea how he knew, he just knew that Castiel was lying and he didn’t know what to do about it. _What could he have been thinking about that he wouldn’t want ~~me~~ anyone to know? Dean thought._

A few moments went by before Dean realized that he hadn’t responded.

“I know Sam would love to help you out.”

Castiel knew by Dean’s behavior that Dean knew he had lied. But he was grateful that Dean didn’t ask why he had lied.

“RRRrrrriiiiiiiinnnng” The bell rang interrupting their silence.

They both packed up and hurried to their next class.


End file.
